The Darkness of Shadows
by OzoraWings
Summary: Growing up in New York has never been easy; the streets are dark and tough, with blood all too easily being spilled children have to grow up fast or not at all. When four teens meet each other will they be able to over come that world, and work together?


_Prologue._

* * *

The teen breathed heavily as he weaved in and out of bending streets, blood that was draining out of his back left a trail of crimson liquid be hide him as his long onyx-hair which had been forcibly ribbed from it's tie now held congealed chunks.

His eye's half-lidded when they fall on the board sky which was now a brunt red with the falling of the sun, his numb feet leading the way - every step earning a '_squelch_', red footprints following him while he stumbled up apartment steps, the cool metal making him shiver as the plain door came into sight.

Limply knocking on the door, his breath hitched "U - uncle! Uncle Splinter!" he cried, his hearing pricked on a soft '_Click_'

An older man appearing in the door frame as it opened, his skin paling when the teen fall in his arms "L - Leonardo?" he stuttered, quickly dragging the teen in, closing the plastic barrier be hide them, collapsing to the ground as the others weight got all to much for him.

"Leonardo?, what on earth happened to you?" he demanded, his eyes sharpening upon seeing the four deep slashes down his back, the scarlet liquid dripping onto the floor, he knew this mark.

"I'm sorry" the boy whispered, barely audible as tears threaten to fall from his eyes, the man instantly on guard, "T - the Sh - Shredder, uncle, I - I couldn't - and afterwards I just didn't know what to do, I know I shouldn't have come here, it places you in danger, I've put you in danger" he rambled weakly.

"What about your father and mother -"

The boy shook his head "I tried - but I couldn't - I got home from school and _they _were there, I tried I really did but then there was doing I could do I -"

The man cut him off, pulling the child close to his chest "It's alright you've done enough, Leonardo its not your fault" he hushed, his known tone breaking while he spoke "You don't have to worry I'll look after you I swear"

Biting his lip Splinter could feel his heartbeat quicken; he was dead, Yoshi was dead, the man who had taken him in and had shared everything he had with him, his home, his food, and had given him a family, and now he was gone "He'll never harm you" he promised as he felt the boy go limb in his arms.

Gently laying the teen on his stomach he started the long task off stopping the bleeding, the long black hair which reached to the curve of his back was swept aside as he ripped the torn gakuran, the material easily giving way as he got to the injury, with swift movement he took his own top of and pushed firmly against the cuts, the blood soon seeping through, earning a groan in response.

Straightening his back he dashed from the hallway, quickly finding his phone, fumbling the device once in his hands, never had he been so thankful for technology, punching in the familiar number once he had steadied.

His heart stopping upon hearing the dial-tone turn to fuzz, a small click greeting him "Hello?, oh thank god, - it's Splinter - old friend I' am going to have to ask for a favour"

* * *

**A/N - **Well what can I say?, I wanted to do something different from my usual KHR fics, to be honest this is a spin on something old I wrote when I was around eight, it's nearly completely different now though (^^), I wanted to write a good dark human story, the relationships and backstories are a little different but they mostly end up in the same place in the end.

I'd like to say that although I love TMNT, I've never read the comic so I only have the cartoon for help - in other words I don't know the real back story, I'm sorry if I get some of the names, places or facts wrong, however considering this is a fic it shouldn't matter to much, I hope...: ).

* * *

** I Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added 'The darkness of Shadows' to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


End file.
